


Family First

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy slaps Lady Potter and struggles to play her little games, his son Scorpius is the one to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nextgendarkfest 2012. This is a post-war AU where everything was relatively the same, except for all known Death Eaters being forced into servitude as punishment for their crimes. In this, Scorpius is sixteen years old. Thank you to my beta, J.
> 
> This fic is based off the following prompt:  
> In a world where all former Death Eaters are forced into servitude... the Malfoy family works for the Potters/Weasleys. Scorpius Malfoy has grown up knowing his place in this society so when the mistress of the house decides to use him for her sexual amusement, he doesn't question it. I'd like Scorpius to be at least 15 for this and it doesn't have to be about actual penetration unless you want it to be. It should just be about humiliation and degradation of someone young and innocent.

"When you're done with that, you can make a start on dressing the tables."

"Yes, Lady Potter."

"Come on, boy, chop chop! The ball begins in just under eight hours, and I shan't have everyone disappointed because of _you_."

Only once Lady Potter was out of earshot did Scorpius chance letting out his frustration with an exasperated sigh. His life was usually easy going and predictable, as he completed the same tasks each day. When she decided to throw a ball, or a dinner party, or any event at all, she turned into a mad woman. The pressure of living up to the title of Lord Potter's wife had always got to her, but it only seemed to grow as time went on. The only person she really had to vent her problems to was his family, and they had to happily take it.

Sometimes, when he struggled to get to sleep, or had had a particularly tough day, his grandmother told him stories of the past. Tales from a time where his father was a confidant young man, intelligent, and going places. Before he was forced by Voldemort's hand, and then shown no mercy once the side of the light won the war. Scorpius' grandfather's reputation was plastered all over his son, in spite of the fact that Scorpius' mother, Astoria, insisted they weren't alike at all. Apart from looks, of course, for Scorpius had seen the photos his mother tucked under her bed. Every now and again when Lady Potter would raid their room, insisting something had been stolen, the photos would be found and she'd sneer at them. If it wasn't for Lord Potter, Scorpius was sure they would have been thrown away a long time ago.

Lord Potter, unlike his wife, was a rather happy-go-lucky man. He made the most of life and treated Scorpius' family as though they were guests in his home, rather than servants. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his wife or children, and no matter how hard Lord Potter tried to placate his wife, it never worked. Lady Potter was set in her way of hating the Malfoys, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"Perhaps you fancy skipping dinner tonight?" Lady Potter was eyeing him cautiously from the doorway, and she didn't look pleased to see he was still finishing up the chair covers. It wasn't exactly easy when you didn't have magic, and she _insisted_ she didn't have time to do it herself.

"No, Lady Potter." Scorpius carried on with his task, not going too fast so as to make a mistake, but not going too slow either so as to be accused of slacking. He had been brought up never to question the Potters' orders, never to talk back or make trouble. His father didn't always practise what he preached, though, and had had many a punishment for backchatting or refusing to do as he was told. Scorpius knew it was because his father was from a different lifetime, a lifetime where the Potters and the Malfoys had been on an equal footing. Draco had even been in the same year as Lord Potter and his best friends, Lord and Lady Weasley. That fascinated Scorpius no end, because he just couldn't imagine it.

"Then get on with it!" Lady Potter snapped. Just as she turned to leave the ballroom, Scorpius' mother entered and Lady Potter's attentions were focused on her instead. "About time. Why did it take you so long?"

"The attic is quite large—"

Lady Potter didn't want to hear it and put up a hand to silence Astoria. Out of the corner of his eye, Scorpius could see his mother lower her gaze as she waited for the backlash. It didn't come. Instead, Lady Potter groaned loudly and stalked out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Astoria asked her son softly. She set the box of napkins down on the table he was working at, and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was comforting, to say the least.

"I'm fine," Scorpius said. "I'm just tired, that's all. We were all up late last night and got up early this morning."

"For this bloody party." Draco entered the ballroom with tablecloths, runners, and other fancy table decorations. "I swear, if that _bitch_ orders me about again—"

"Oh, Draco." Astoria patted Scorpius and then went over to his father, drawing him into a hug. He pulled out of her grasp, and when she tried to massage his shoulders, something that usually placated him, he shook her off. He was really in a bad mood.

"I'm about ready to throw her through a fucking window. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Sshh!" Astoria said as Draco had practically shouted that last sentence. "If Lady Potter hears you, she'll—"

"What?" Draco challenged, narrowing his eyes at his wife. Scorpius had always known their relationship was strained since Lady Potter had forbidden him to marry his childhood sweetheart, Pansy Parkinson. "Lock me up again? Refuse to feed me? Lecture me?"

"I can do a lot more than that if you don't keep your temper in check, Malfoy." Lady Potter swiftly entered the room, her skirts trailing behind her, and she looked dangerously angry.

"Thankfully," Draco said in a low, dark tone, "You aren't in charge of this household."

"Did it escape your notice that my husband is not back until this evening? That his return is exactly _why_ I am throwing this party?" She walked towards them slowly, and Scorpius made sure to carry on with his task. He noticed his mother begin to empty the box, trying to ignore the brewing tension, but his father was positively outraged.

Draco moved towards her menacingly, discarding the tablecloths and runners on the floor behind him. Lady Potter looked incensed at this. "Did it escape _your_ notice that he is still in charge while away?"

For some reason, this made Lady Potter laugh darkly. "Oh, you couldn't be more wrong." His father frowned. "You see, Harry and I had a lovely little chat this past weekend, about how with him away more and more, it really would make sense if I were in charge of things while he was gone. Did he not tell you?"

"No." Draco scowled at her, and if Scorpius wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw regret in his father's eyes. The war and subsequent 'fame' had made Lady Potter a rather bitter old woman, and she'd always resented having the Malfoys in her house. It was Lord Potter's decision, for when the new law came in dictating that Death Eaters and their families were to be forced into servitude as a result of their actions, he had decided to take them on. He knew that anyone who got hold of the Malfoys would likely abuse them, and had valiantly taken them in, despite his public disagreement with the law itself. Lady Potter had never forgiven him for not consulting her on it, and had taken her resentment out on them.

"Such a pity. Perhaps you'd have been a bit better behaved if he had?" Draco's eyes flashed with anger at the mention of his behaviour. He did not like being spoken to like a child. "Well, your family is known for having, shall we say, _anger issues_ , so perhaps not."

"Don't you talk about my family." It was clear that his father meant his words, for his family were all that mattered to him anymore, Scorpius knew. Nobody knew where their grandfather was, for he'd run away after only a few months in the Potters' service, and while his grandmother had been allowed to 'retire', she wasn't exactly treated with kindness. It was more as though, with Lady Potter and her children at least, that she were a nuisance. Scorpius heartily thought otherwise.

"I _own_ your family, Malfoy. I'll talk about them all I like."

This was enough to send his father over the edge. As soon as Scorpius heard Draco move, he turned to watch as his father slapped Lady Potter so hard round the face that she took several steps back in shock and clutched at her cheek. It was a few moments before anyone spoke; his father looked sorely tempted to do it again, silent tears were running down his mother's face, and Lady Potter looked as though she could murder them all right now.

Eventually, she said very calmly and quietly, "You will pay for that. I'll see to it personally."

As soon as she was out of the room, Draco shouted and banged his fist on the nearest table. He rejected the comfort Astoria tried to provide and avoided looking at Scorpius. Only once his father had left the room did Scorpius run over to see to his mother. It wasn't _his_ love she needed right now, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

"Good evening, Lord and Lady Weasley." Astoria smiled as she opened the door and curtsied to them. She was under strict instructions to curtsy to anyone who had the title of Lord or Lady, and since Lord Potter had rather influential friends, that was most of the guests. The Ministry had introduced the titles as a way of thanking those who had helped to the win the war, and while Lord Potter had reluctantly accepted his, most rejoiced in them.

Scorpius watched as Lord Weasley smiled awkwardly back and walked over so Scorpius could take his coat, while Lady Weasley hugged his mother and spoke to her like an actual human being, like a friend. Lady Weasley was the closest thing to a friend that Astoria had. When they had finished conversing, Lady Weasley took off her own coat and took Lord Weasley's out of Scorpius' hands, tutting at her husband. She, like Lord Potter, had made her disgust at the law publicly known, but understood why her friend had chosen to take the Malfoys on.

"Scorpius!" Lady Weasley said with a genuine smile once she had put away their coats. "How are you?" She hugged him too and he awkwardly embraced her.

"Fine, thank you, Lady Weasley."

"How many times have I asked you, and your parents," she said, turning to wink at Astoria, "to call me Hermione?"

"I don't think that would be very appropriate." Lady Potter walked into the room, all smiling and sweetness, though her tone conveyed otherwise. "It's good to see you, Hermione. It's been a while."

Scorpius knew exactly why that was; the last time Lady Weasley had come over, she and Lady Potter had had a fight over Lady Potter's treatment of his family. Lady Weasley had tried to be reasonable, tried to see an excuse or reason for it, but when Lady Potter had supplied nothing, Lady Weasley had grown rather angry. His father had told him—whined, more like—of how she'd campaigned for the rights of house-elves back in their Hogwarts days. 

"I've been very busy with work." Lady Weasley smiled again at Scorpius and his mother before Lady Potter led her and Lord Weasley into the ballroom.

It would be no less than awkward tonight for them, Scorpius knew. Especially since Lady Potter had insisted on having Lady Weasley on her table. He thought it was because Lord Potter would have asked questions otherwise, and with the recent revelation of her new semblance of power, he obviously thought Lady Potter was no longer a threat to them. His father—who they hadn't seen since his outburst this morning—would most likely tell Lord Potter otherwise when he was given half the chance. 

When the last of the guests had arrived, Scorpius and Astoria entered the ballroom, grabbed a drinks tray each, and began handing them out as they milled through the crowds. Everyone had got used to them by now, and some even had former Death Eaters of their own. Scorpius had never met any, though, for none of them thought it would be a good idea for those who were on the dark side together to meet again, especially not with the new generation. 

Scorpius had thought his father would have shown up at some point during the evening, but he was absolutely nowhere to be seen. They weren't allowed to go looking for him, though his mother was clearly worried about his whereabouts. Lady Potter wouldn't have done anything stupid, would she? She had said she'd make him pay for it, but she couldn't have meant anything too damaging. Lord Potter would never consent to that and would be furious upon his return, which would be any minute now.

"Draco!" Astoria exclaimed as his father came through the door with a murderous look upon his face. He ignored her and walked straight past them both, over to Lady Potter's table. 

"Oh, Draco, love!" Lady Potter had clearly had too much to drink already; she'd had a glass of mead before the party to 'calm her nerves' and at least two in the time that Scorpius had been in the ballroom. Her mock affection was clearly getting to his mother, who looked sad and hurt. She already had to compete with a woman they hadn't seen in twenty odd years. She didn't want her 'boss' to be added to that list.

"It's done." Draco spoke so quietly that Scorpius nearly hadn't heard.

Lady Potter smiled gleefully from ear to ear. It was one of the few times they ever saw her happy, when she was drunk. "Good. Why don't you sit down? I can have your mother bring over an extra chair. Or would you prefer to sit on my knee?" She giggled and Draco scowled.

"I'll take a chair." 

Astoria, who had been listening tentatively to their conversation, brought over a chair immediately. As soon as she set it down in the space Lady Potter had made, she was rudely shooed away.

"Ginny," Lady Weasley hissed. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Having fun!" Lady Potter took a large gulp of her glass of mead, and then put an arm around Draco. He tried to shrug it off but it was clear she wouldn't let him. She leant inwards and pressed her mouth to his ear, and whatever she whispered, it made his father furious. Still, other than show his anger upon his face, he didn't do anything. Instantly Scorpius knew _something_ wasn't right, because his father had never really been able to keep his temper in check.

"Ginny!" Lady Weasley said her friends name a little louder now, and while it did the trick, Lady Potter did not look happy about it. "His poor wife—and son, I might add—are right there!"

As Lady Potter pulled away from Draco and stopped touching him, she glanced at Astoria and Scorpius. It was a look of both amusement and fury.

"Come on, Hermione," Lord Weasley interrupted. He certainly didn't look best pleased that his wife had infuriated his sister. "It's only Malfoy."

Lady Weasley's eyes grew wide in shock. "Only Malfoy? Are you—?"

"He has a point," Lady Potter said, speaking loudly over her friend and effectively cutting her off. "Though I'm sure _Draco_ has many hidden talents."

"You do realise Harry is going to be here soon, don't you? You do remember you're throwing this dinner party for him, your _husband_ , right?" For a moment it looked as though Lady Weasley were going to continue, but Lord Weasley shot her a warning glance and she glared at him as she ended her tirade.

Lady Potter's eyes flashed with anger. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that! You're only jealous because you have to do all the housework yourself."

"Ron and I share the housework," Lady Weasley said, but Lady Potter scoffed at that, and Lord Weasley blushed. "We don't feel the need to condone slave labour."

"Have you forgotten why Harry took the Malfoys on in the first place?" Lady Potter grabbed her glass of mead and held it so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She was clearly fuming.

"No, but I think _you_ have. You can't treat them this way, Ginny. It's not fair and it's not right, and I won't sit around and let you do it."

Scorpius was taken aback that someone of Lady Weasley's stature would dare stand up for them, and it seemed his parents were too. His father had raised an eyebrow as though he couldn't believe what he were seeing, and his mother managed a weak smile.

"Fortunately, you don't get a say. If you don't like it, you know where the door is."

"Fine." Lady Weasley narrowed her eyes at Lady Potter and stood, gathering her skirts around her as she freed herself from the confines of the table. She looked expectantly at her husband. "Ron?" 

Lord Weasley was staring straight ahead. He, too, looked angry, but at his wife, not his sister. "I'll see you tonight." His tone suggested he wanted no argument, and Lady Weasley did not give one. Without a second glance at any of them, she fled the room and his mother ran after her. Those guests in the room that had been discreetly watching the exchange now turned back to their plates as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Scorpius!"

_Oh shit._ Whatever Lady Potter wanted, it couldn't be good. She was always worse when she was drunk, especially when she was _angry_ and drunk, and missing her husband too. He'd been away a while this time. Reluctantly, Scorpius wandered over to the table. As he did so, he saw his father hiss something at her and she respond, but they were both too quiet for him to make out. It didn't appear to be a pleasant exchange.

Lady Potter smiled sweetly as Scorpius approached, but it was clear it was a facade. "Go and see if there are any messages from Harry in the Owlry."

"Yes, Lady Potter." Considering everything, this was rather tame. He thought she was going to blame him for Lady Weasley's departure or defence of their family, but thankfully it appeared not. He swiftly left the room, aware that several of the guests' eyes were on him, and headed upstairs to the Owlry. He hadn't a clue why the Potters needed an Owlry, they didn't get that much post, but alas they had one all the same. Knowing Lord Potter, it was probably some sentimental reason because Hogwarts had one, or he wanted his owls to feel more at home.

When he got there, all was silent. There were no messages from Lord Potter and no owls missing; they were all sleeping. It didn't bode well and Scorpius was sure Lady Potter would not be pleased with this, with _him_. 

"I'm sorry—" Scorpius started the second he reached their table, but was soon silenced.

"Shoo."

Not wanting to disobey a direct order, Scorpius turned on his heel and joined his mother, who had re-joined the ballroom in his absence. "How was Lady Weasley?"

"Upset," Astoria said quietly. "She apologised for Lady Potter's behaviour, though I told her she had no need to." His mother was clearly distracted by Lady Potter fawning all over his father like they were lovers. Draco was putting up with it, but it was very evident he wasn't really allowing it. Lord Weasley seemed to find this rather amusing.

"She's a good'un, Lady Weasley." Scorpius had trouble looking at his father and Lady Potter, and he found it brought up feelings of anger and jealousy that he'd never really experienced before. Especially considering he was usually very pliant and calm; traits he'd got off his mother. He scanned the room and tried to focus on the other guests, but all their eyes were constantly shooting towards Lady Potter's table to see what was going on.

"She certainly is. Lord Potter always said so. I only vaguely remember her from school, and I know your father never liked her, but—" Astoria drifted off and Scorpius turned to see what had caught her attention so: Lady Potter was now undoing his father's top buttons on his shirt. Even Lord Weasley seem to think this was too far and pulled her arm back, but quite a considerable amount of Draco's chest could be seen. 

"Lord Potter and Lady Weasley seem to get on so well," Scorpius mused. "How come they never ended up together?"

"I asked Lord Potter that once," Astoria said through gritted teeth. The scene before her was starting to make her angry, and Scorpius couldn't ever remember his mother being angry in his whole life. It didn't help that his father was deliberately looking away from them. "He said they were more like brother and sister, and that Lord and Lady Weasley were meant to be."

Scorpius frowned. "Really? Lord and Lady Weasley never seem to agree on anything. In fact, they always seem to be in a bad mood with each other."

"Perhaps now, yes. But not always. Your father says he used to find them sickening at school—Oh no, that's too far! I will _not_ stand for this!" Astoria practically ran across the room, her blood boiling as she confronted Lady Potter. Scorpius ran after her, afraid. "I don't think this is quite appropriate, Lady Potter."

"Oh?" Lady Potter had been so close to kissing Draco that their lips were mere centimetres apart, and she had her arm around him again. "The mouse speaks, does it?"

"Oi!" Draco ground out, shooting a murderous look towards Lady Potter. He still wouldn't acknowledge Scorpius or Astoria though.

"I don't think _your_ behaviour is quite appropriate, either," Lord Weasley chimed in, and Astoria looked both shocked and scared at his interference. "You are merely my sister's servants, are you not?"

"Yes," Astoria replied quietly.

"Therefore," Lord Weasley continued, clearly on a tirade now, "it is none of your business what your Mistress decides to do with your husband, surely?"

Scorpius could see his mother turning red and beginning to fumble with her hands. She didn't know what to say and Lord Weasley smirked, something Scorpius had never seen him do before.

"I think it is high time you went to bed." 

There was no suggestion in these words; it was an order. If Astoria did not do what Lord Weasley commanded, there would be trouble, even from Lord Potter, and even if it was decreed the order should never have been given. Giving up her fight, Astoria curtsied and bid them goodnight, hurrying out of the room before she burst from the humiliation. 

"What's got into you?" Lady Potter asked her brother, clearly surprised by his newfound attitude. The drink will have played some part in it, certainly, but Lord Weasley wasn't exactly off his trolley just yet. Merely... tipsy.

"I'm just telling it like it is," Lord Weasley said, eyeing Draco suspiciously. "After all, Hermione isn't here to tell me otherwise."

"Perhaps you should spend more time without Hermione," Lady Potter suggested, though Lord Weasley didn't look too pleased with this suggestion. "Now," she said, turning her attentions back to Scorpius' father, "where were we?"

* * *

The evening dragged on and on, and Scorpius thought it was never going to end. All he could think about was how upset his mother would be, not having a clue what was going on or how far Lady Potter was going with her husband. Scorpius knew, though. He had to witness it. To his relief, Lady Potter never managed to get more than a forced kiss on the lips, which simply angered his father and pissed her off in the process. She was so furious that she even sent the guests home slightly early.

When Lord Weasley asked if she wanted him to stay and she said no, Scorpius knew his father was in for a world of trouble. He expected to be told to leave and was getting ready to do so, but strangely enough, it was Draco who was ordered out of the ballroom.

"What?" Draco looked less than pleased and looked worryingly between Lady Potter and Scorpius. 

"You heard me," Lady Potter spat, "get out." There was no doubt about it; she was pissed out of her skull. Scorpius didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so hammered before. Her speech and mannerisms appeared to be fine, though, and he half wondered if she'd cast a charm in the early evening so her guests didn't notice if she had a bit too much. It was just her attitude. "The longer you stay, the worse this will be."

"But—"

"If you don't leave right now," Lady Potter said as she pulled out her wand, "I swear to God I'll hex you into next week."

The exchange in itself was fascinating, but the concern his father was showing, and the dangerous tone with which Lady Potter spoke was starting to worry Scorpius. Draco looked as though he was about to do some serious harm, but when she nearly ran for him, he fled from the room. At least his mother would have some comfort at last.

"So." Lady Potter slammed the door shut and turned on him. "It's just you and me."

"Er, I guess." _Now_ Scorpius was starting to feel truly uncomfortable. Her eyes were twinkling dangerously and as she started to walk towards him he began to back up until he hit the wall. She laughed and it made him gulp, but she stopped quite a bit in front of him.

"Tell me about yourself, boy." 

Scorpius frowned. "What do you want to know, Lady Potter?"

"Anything." She giggled. "Your deepest, _darkest_ secrets."

"I... I don't have any."

"Come now," probed Lady Potter. "A young boy like you, no secrets? I shan't believe that. Tell me something _naughty_."

Silence. Scorpius didn't have a clue how to answer that and had no idea why she was behaving in such a manner towards him. 

"Don't blush. You can tell me. I won't tell a soul, I swear it. Cross my heart and hope to die." She drew the pattern across her chest and smirked. "Hermione taught me that. You know Hermione, yes?" He nodded. "Of course you do. She's always talking about you. Says you're growing into a good, young man."

He managed a weak, polite smile. 

"I disagree. I remember your father when he was your age and he was a murderer." Lady Potter took two steps forward and brought her hand up to fiddle with her necklace. "Are you a murderer?"

_Is she serious?_ "N-no," he stammered, afraid of where this was going.

"I bet you would be if your side had won. I bet you'd have slaughtered the likes of Al and James and Lily without a second thought. Wouldn't you?" Her voice raised, she brought a hand up to slap him but stopped at the last minute. He still flinched. " _Wouldn't_ you?"

"No, I wouldn't, I wouldn't kill anyone—" 

"Liar!" Her hand came across his face so hard the force made him take several steps sideways, and he had to balance himself against the wall to stop from falling over. "You're just like your good-for-nothing father. If I'd had my way, I'd have let you all rot with someone who wanted to give you what you deserve."

"I've never done anything to harm you, Lady Potter," Scorpius protested, though it appeared to fall on deaf ears.

"Strip."

"Pardon?" Lady Potter's voice had been so quiet that Scorpius was sure he couldn't have heard her properly. If Lord Potter were here, he would never allow such a thing, she must know that.

"I said, 'Strip'."

There was no room for movement in Lady Potter's voice. With no-one there to support him, and both his parents shot down by her already today, Scorpius didn't feel as if he had any other choice. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When he opened his eyes again, it was only far enough that he could see the top of her heels, for there was absolutely no way he'd be able to look her in the eye. Not now, and perhaps, not ever. It didn't help that she wolf-whistled him as soon as his bare chest was on display, and if she hadn't impatiently tapped her foot against the floor, he probably would have bottled it.

Scorpius discarded his shirt at his feet and fumbled with his trousers. He was shaking so much that he couldn't get the button undone, and Lady Potter thought it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever seen. Thankfully the zip was much easier, then all he had to do was pull them down and off. It was much easier said than done, for by now he was also sweating, and a little unbalanced, so the trousers were sticking to his skin, and je nearly fell over a few times. In one way, this delayed the inevitable of being seen naked for the first time, but the more mistakes he made, the more humiliated he became, and the situation grew worse.

There was no avoiding it now, though. The shirt was off, the trousers were gone, and there was nothing left but his underpants. Blushing profusely and wishing he could be anywhere else, Scorpius grabbed his boxers and prepared to pull them down in one fail swoop, to get it over and done with. He was almost there when Lady Potter's loud voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop."

If he hadn't been so humiliated, Scorpius would have looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, but he couldn't. He could only stare at the floor, his eyes fixated on her heels, as he wondered why she was dragging this last bit out.

"Grab your clothes and leave." 

Scorpius wasn't expecting this, but he didn't dare hesitate for fear she might take it back. He picked up his shirt and trousers and left the room, not saying a word, and definitely not sparing her a glance. Whatever had caused her to show mercy at that last moment was a mystery, but he wasn't going to question it. Scared and confused, he went straight back to his room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. He wouldn't let them fall; he wouldn't let her have that satisfaction.

After calming down, he pulled on his pyjamas and got into bed, hoping to fall asleep and forget everything that had happened.

* * *

Screams, shouts and the slamming of doors awoke Scorpius. With a glance at the clock on his bedside table, it was nearly four in the morning. His eyes were just closing shut once more when the bell in the corner of his room rang: he was wanted. He rushed to dress and look as presentable as possible before leaving the room and following the voices. They were so loud it wasn't hard to tell where they were coming from, and it was clear that Lord Potter had returned.

On his way down the corridor, he managed to hear quieter voices coming from the spare room and realised it was his parents. He frowned; their room was down near the bathroom.

"Why did you allow her to fawn all over you?" Astoria was very upset and she was sobbing inbetween her words.

"I've told you already, she said she was going to do something to Scorpius."

"What?"

"I don't know!" Draco said harshly. "What are we going to do? She was alone with him. She could have done anything. I shouldn't have left him with her."

Scorpius began to bite his lip; was command from Lady Potter done just to get back at his father? That could be why she had stopped before he'd managed to undress all the way. The sound of the bell ringing again in his room startled him out of his thoughts, and not wanting to think of the incident anymore, he headed towards the noises coming from the kitchen.

"You could have Owled me! I was worried sick!"

"I know, I'm sorry—"

"Sorry, my arse. You didn't even spare a thought for me, did you? You have all this love for everyone else, and yet there's none left for me."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe there's a reason for that?"

It wasn't exactly the best time to enter the kitchen. Scorpius felt terribly awkward as all eyes were on him now. "I'm sorry, I thought you rang for me—"

"We did," Lady Potter snapped. "Make us something to eat."

Scorpius nodded and got to making a few rounds of toast. He didn't think they'd want much more than that at this hour. He did it in pure silence, for neither Lord nor Lady Potter seemed to have anything to say anymore. As he went about his business, trying to be as discreet as possible, he made sure to keep his eyes away from Lady Potter at all times. He could tell she was trying to get his gaze for some reason or other, but Scorpius was not willing to meet it. He hoped he never had to again.

"Would you like anything else?"

Lord Potter smiled politely at Scorpius. "If it's not too much trouble, would you mind running me a bath?"

"Not too much trouble?" Lady Potter laughed. "He's only a servant, Harry."

"That's as maybe, but it's four o'clock in the morning, and it's not really fair to get anyone up at this time." Lord Potter's tone was harsh and suggested he didn't want to be argued with, but Scorpius didn't think Lady Potter would pick up on that. Or if she did, she'd probably ignore it. "I'm sorry, Scorpius, to have woken you at such an hour. I'd also like to apologise for our arguing."

Scorpius had absolutely no idea what to say to that. This was one of the most uncomfortable and awkward situations he'd ever been in. In the end, he decided to just go for ignoring Lord Potter's last sentence altogether. "I'll go and run you a bath." He heard a quiet thanks as he left the room, but what he heard then took him completely by surprise.

"I want a divorce."

Lord Potter did not sound happy at all. He sounded resigned to the idea, as if he'd been mulling it over for quite some time. Wanting to hear more, Scorpius stayed where he was and strained his ears, but there was silence. Selfishly, he couldn't help but worry about what would happen to him and his family. 

"Why?" Lady Potter asked after several minutes.

"We're different people to the ones who married each other. We have different interests and we're always arguing. I just think it's for the best. You can stay here, with the kids. I'll move out and take the Malfoys with me."

"You intend to let me cope with three teenagers and no servants?"

"To be quite honest, I don't think you need them."

"And you do?"

Scorpius began to panic. If they stayed with Lady Potter, or were even split up and he stayed with her, things could go further than they had last night. She might want more, might not be satisfied with what she'd done. For his own safety, Scorpius had to end up with Lord Potter.

"I was the one who took them in. It only makes sense that they should stay with me." Lord Potter was clearly determined to keep them, much to Scorpius' relief. Now all that remained was to see whether or not he could. "Besides, it's well known that you don't exactly like them. I thought you'd be glad to be rid of them. You're always complaining about them."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"Just because I don't like them doesn't mean I don't need them. It's not as if we have any house-elves."

"I can sort that," Lord Potter said quickly. "I'll get you one, two even."

"Hermione won't like that."

"I think Hermione will be happier with you having house-elves than the Malfoys." 

"What's that supposed to mean? What's Hermione been saying?" 

"Nothing," Lord Potter said softly. "Don't take it the wrong way. I just meant that—"

"I know how you meant it."

Scorpius rested on the stairs quietly, too scared to breathe in case they heard him and realised he was eavesdropping. He was on tenterhooks at their conversation, hoping it would end well for him and his family. For that to happen, Lord Potter had to insist on taking them.

"Look, Ginny, whatever way I meant it, I'm standing firm. I'm taking the Malfoys with me. You can fight me if you want, but considering I campaigned for them in the first place, I'm positive it would be nothing but a waste of time and money for you." Lord Potter sighed heavily. "Now, I'm going to have a bath. When I'm done I'll be going straight to the spare room for a good night's sleep—after I've rudely awoken Astoria—and then in the morning I'll see about moving out and getting the divorce proceedings started."

"I'm sure Astoria will be pleased to sleep with Draco once more."

"I expect so. Why did you force Draco to move her out?"

"Punishment."

Lord Potter sighed loudly. "See, Ginny, this is what I mean. You can't treat them like that." 

There was another long pause before Lady Potter softly said, "You're really serious about this?"

Knowing that Lord Potter was coming for his bath any moment, Scorpius abandoned his eavesdropping and clambered up the stairs and to the bathroom as quietly as he could. He just hoped Lady Potter kept them talking a little while longer, though as soon as he turned the taps on, he heard Lord Potter exit the kitchen and amble upstairs. With no magic, there was absolutely no way to make the taps go any faster, so he simply sat on the toilet and waited to be reprimanded.

Lord Potter entered the bathroom and saw Scorpius' lack of progress, but instead of shouting at him as he was sure Lady Potter would have done, Lord Potter ignored it and began waiting instead. Scorpius half wondered why he didn't use his magic, but then, Lord Potter probably wanted a moment's peace.

"You heard," Lord Potter said at last. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He _knew_ Scorpius had been listening.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Potter, I—"

Lord Potter held up a hand to silence him. "I don't know exactly what she's been doing to your family, but thanks to Hermione, I know _something_ has been going on. It was the last straw. I can guarantee you I won't let you stay in her care any longer. I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thank you," Scorpius said quietly, staring at the floor. He was slightly upset that his mother had been forced to move, even though it would be fixed within the hour. The silence was was more than a little awkward, and Lord Potter was clearly ashamed of his wife and her behaviour. 

"You don't need to thank me. I should be apologising for not seeing it sooner. I got an urgent owl from Hermione tonight, asking me to come to her place before I went home. I did, and she told me how Ginny had behaved towards you all and that she thought there was more going on. To be honest, even if there isn't, her behaviour is still not acceptable." The room went deathly quiet for a few moments, then Lord Potter broke it with a small voice. "There's more going on, isn't there?"

Scorpius cleared his throat and turned off the taps. "Just a little."

"Forgive me, I'm not sure if I want to know anymore. What I can say, though, confidently, is that when we move, your family will no longer be servants. I will still take care of you, but I shan't put up with allowing this to continue for a moment longer." Harry held out his hand and Scorpius tentatively took it, shaking hands with Lord Potter for the first time. "Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now, off with you. I want a bath in peace." Lord Potter smiled as Scorpius left and closed the door. Scorpius returned the smile.

If Lord Potter was correct in what he was saying, then for the first time Scorpius and his family would be allowed to be exactly that: a family. If there was one thing the Malfoys did well, it was looking out for their family, and living as they were, it was hard to put family first. He wanted to run and wake his parents, let them know the good news, but he didn't want to get their hopes up in case something fell through. Lord Potter would tell them when it was time, Scorpius was sure of that.

With a grin the size of the Cheshire cat upon his face, Scorpius went back to bed. As he drifted off to sleep, all he could think of was the new life his family had been promised.


End file.
